


In All the Universes

by expectingtofly



Series: SPN Stay At Home Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #SpnStayAtHome | SPN Stay at Home Challenge, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Coda, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Humor, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, fluff and lots of it, picking up where season 15 episode 13 left off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectingtofly/pseuds/expectingtofly
Summary: Picking up right where Season 15 Episode 13 left off... AU Dean and Sam need to stay overnight at the bunker and Dean isnothappy about it. (bc I need more HunterCorp Winchesters and they should've talked to Cas!!)written for Week 6 in the SPN Stay At Home Challenge. Prompt: "Jealous."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Stay At Home Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749871
Comments: 10
Kudos: 234





	In All the Universes

His and Sam’s alternate universe selves are supposed to be on a plane to Brazil right now. Instead, though, they’re _here_ , standing in the bunker once again. Their car, that disgusting small, green joke of a thing, had broken down on their way to the airport and they had trekked back to the bunker because, as Man-Bun Sam had said when Dean opened the bunker door and immediately started to shut it again, “You’re the only people we know and, besides, our cell phones don’t work in this world.”

“We’ll call them an Uber,” Dean says now, watching his other world preppy self and Man-Bun Sam try to get their phones to work.

“They’ve missed their plane by now,” Castiel argues.

Sam shuts his laptop. “There. I booked them seats on a flight tomorrow morning.”

“Great,” Dean says, “So let’s get them a hotel room and,” he lowers his voice, “get them the fuck out of here.” Even just looking at his other world self creeps him out. It’s him, but not him, some ultra douchey version of himself. 

“You guys don’t have to do that,” Preppy Dean speaks up. Dean turns to look at him. “We can stay here for the night.”

“If it’s no bother,” Man-Bun Sam says in that pretentious voice of his.

“We do have extra rooms,” Castiel points out. Dean glares at him.

Sam stands. “Right. Yeah, okay. You guys can stay the night.”

“Really?” Dean says. “You too?” Sam shrugs and tells Other World Sam and Dean he’ll show them what rooms they can stay in. 

Castiel goes to follow them and Dean grabs his arm. “Those sons of bitches drove Baby,” he says. “Drove her!”

Castiel sighs. “Dean, I know how much the Impala means to you, but they didn’t know.”

“If they touch her again, I will kill them.”

“Fine, I’ll warn them. Though I’m sure you’ve scared them enough already.”

Dean lets go of Castiel. “Damn right they should be scared.” Castiel rolls his eyes.

* * *

“You guys sure have a lot of books in here,” Preppy Dean says as he and Man-Bun Sam walk into the library. Dean looks up from his laptop where he’s researching new cases, desperately searching for something, anything, to give him an excuse to leave the bunker. _So goddamn nosy,_ he thinks, watching Preppy Dean poke at the books on the shelves. Man-Bun Sam holds his scarf over his nose and runs his finger over a shelf, frowning at the dust.

“You can read them if you want,” Sam says, sitting down next to Dean. Dean points to his laptop screen. “Man Drowns in Bathtub,” the headline reads. Sam shakes his head.

“You actually read these tomes?” Scarf Sam asks, gingerly pulling one from a shelf. He opens it, letting out a cloud of dust, and sneezes. 

“Umm, yes,” Sam says. “To research cases.”

“We have secretaries who do our research for us.” Scarf Sam pulls out a handkerchief and blows his nose loudly.

“You have—?” Sam cuts himself off and shakes his head. Dean points to another news story: "Woman Believes Vacuum Cleaner is Possessed." Sam sighs. "Dean, no."

"Could be something," Dean mutters.

“Ooh, is this a real sword?” Nosy Dean asks, walking up to the long, curved sword on a stand by the bookshelves. Dean fights back a smile. Maybe his nosy-ness is good for one thing.

“It’s very sharp,” Castiel says before Nosy Dean can touch the blade. Dean turns around to see Castiel and Jack standing in the doorway. _Don’t tell him!_ he mouths and Castiel frowns.

“Oh, I see.” Nosy Dean pulls his hand away from the sword and stares at Jack for a long moment. Then he looks away and studies the other artifacts in the room.

Jack sits next to Sam and Dean and Sam smiles at him. They’d had a long crying fest earlier when Jack had been processing the whole “having a soul again” thing. Lots of I-forgive-yous, hugs—Dean’s glad it’s all over and that Jack looks much happier now.

Nosy Dean gestures to Castiel. “Nice trench coat, by the way. Is that the current style, or whatever, in this world? Besides, I’m guessing,” he glances at Sam and Dean, “flannels?”

“Thank you.” Castiel smiles and looks down at his clothes. “But, no, I don’t know—”

“It’s not,” Dean says. “It’s his trademark look.” He stares his other world self down.

“Alright,” Sam says, looking back and forth between them. “So...Sam. Do you two work a lot of cases in your world?”

“Or do you have a troop of hunters who punch in every morning and do the work for you?” Dean asks. He ignores Sam giving him the evil eye.

“We do have quite a few hunters working for us,” Scarf Sam says. “Angels too.”

“The angels help you?” Castiel asks.

“I mean, some of them are dicks,” Preppy Dean says. “No offense, Cas.” 

Dean blinks. _Cas?_ Since when did they start using nicknames? 

Preppy Dean continues, “But we’ve reached an agreement with the angels. And Sam and I take cases when our father allows us.”

“When Dad allows—wait, he doesn’t force you to go hunting?” Sam asks.

“No, why would he?” Scarf Sam asks.

Jack pipes up. “Sam and Dean’s dad made them hunt monsters when they were kids. They lived in a lot of motels. Do you guys live in motels?”

“What’s a motel?” Scarf Sam asks. Sam stares at him.

“They have a lot of repressed emotions from their childhood,” Castiel says to Preppy Dean. _Kill me now, Chuck, kill me,_ Dean pleads.

“Clearly.” Preppy Dean sits next to Dean and Dean startles. “So do you work for Sam and Dean?” he asks Castiel. Sam laughs and Dean shoots him a look. 

“No,” Castiel begins and Dean has suddenly had enough.

He slams his laptop shut—of course all the monsters take a day off when he needs them the most—and stands. “I’m going to make dinner,” he announces to no one in particular and storms off to the kitchen.

* * *

Dean sets a stack of plates down hard on the island in the kitchen and turns back to the burgers on the grill he had insisted they buy soon after he and Sam moved into the bunker. Apparently the Men of Letters couldn’t bother installing one alongside all the other useless contraptions and junk in this place. 

At the sound of footsteps, he turns and sees his douche self walking into the kitchen. Swearing under his breath, he turns back to the grill, then spins back around to look at Douche Dean again. He’d switched out his jacket for...Dean peers closer. One of his flannels?

“What the hell are you wearing?” he demands. 

“Castiel said I could borrow your clothes.” Douche Dean fingers the edge of the sleeve at his wrist. “Very comfy. I can see why you wear these.”

There are about a million things Dean wants to say but he can’t figure out a scenario that doesn’t end without Other World Dean and Sam kicked out on the street and his world Sam and Castiel very pissed off at him.

Gripping his spatula, he turns back to the grill and stares down at the browning burgers.

Douche Dean walks over to his side. “I have a question,” he says. 

_Why am I such an idiot in another universe?_ Dean thinks. _What did I ever do to piss off God?_ Plenty, he decides.

“So Cas said you and him are dating, or whatever.” Dean rolls his eyes. “In our world, the angels stay up in heaven unless we need their help.” _Fascinating,_ Dean thinks. _Please shut up._ “Did Castiel rescue you from hell in this world too?”

Dean frowns and looks at him. “You have a Castiel in your world?”

Douche Dean nods, then adds hastily, “He’s not like your Castiel, though. He wears a black overcoat, for one.”

“Sounds like he’s one of the dick angels then.” Dean flips a burger.

“Yeah, well, at times, but he’s one of the good ones.” He falls silent.

Dean glances at Douche Dean. He hadn’t thought to wonder what Castiel would be like in another universe. It seems strange to imagine a scenario where Castiel rescues him from hell and they don’t fall for each other. Another reason why this whole alternate universe mess is all wrong.

Douche Dean shifts. “Hey, I was looking through the records in your room,” he says. Dean tenses. “I didn’t see a single Beethoven—” 

“Out.” Dean points his spatula at the door. “Now.”

Nosy Dean hastily leaves the kitchen, bumping into Castiel in the doorway as he flees. 

Castiel looks at him, then back at Dean. “Can’t you try to be nice?” he asks, coming to Dean’s side. “Or at least not actively threatening?” 

“My clothes? Really?”

“It’s a shirt you never wear. It’s been in the back of your closet for years.”

“Okay, one, creepy that you know that. Two,” he gestures in the direction Nosy Dean bolted, “it’s him, my annoying clone or whatever, wearing it.”

Castiel raises his hands. “Alright, sorry. I should’ve asked.” He steps forward and wraps his arms around Dean, hugging him from behind. “If it makes you feel better, I made Sam share his clothes too,” he says, his voice muffled in Dean’s shirt.

“First Baby, then staying the night, now wearing our clothes,” Dean mutters. “Asking all these damn questions, touching all our stuff. ‘Nice trench coat, _Cas_ ’,” he says mockingly, realizing belatedly that he’s mocking his own voice.

Castiel pulls away from him. “Dean.” He looks at him, tilting his head. “Are you jealous?”

“What?” Dean looks at him. “No! Jealous? Of that stuck-up, spoiled son of a bitch?” He tosses a burger onto a plate. “No! Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Alright,” Castiel says slowly. “But Dean—”

“I’m not jealous.” Dean thrusts a plate at him. “Help me carry these. If these assholes eat this shit anyway.”

* * *

“I don’t like tomatoes,” Jack says, lifting up the top bun of the burger Dean plunks down in front of him. 

“I thought everything tasted like molecules to you.” Dean slides two plates over to his and Sam’s other world counterparts. Scarf Sam wrinkles his nose but Flannel-Stealer Dean grabs the plate eagerly.

“Yeah,” Jack says, picking the tomato slice off his burger. “But some molecules taste weird.”

“I think I’ll just have the salad,” Scarf Sam says. He’s lost the scarf and is wearing one of Sam’s shirts, but it only makes his hair look more ridiculous. He pushes his plate back and grabs the bowl full of lettuce Dean has begrudgingly brought over for Sam.

“Well you two are alike,” Dean says, sitting down next to Sam and handing him his plate with the fake, veggie burger hippy nonsense he insists on eating.

“I’m not like that,” Sam protests. He takes the salad bowl as Almost-Sam passes it to him. “I just think we can all stand to eat some vegetables.”

“Salad molecules also taste weird,” Jack says.

“Now that’s true,” Dean says. Sam gives him a look and he rolls his eyes. “But we’re going to eat it anyway because Sam insists.”

“Fine,” Jack sighs, taking the salad bowl from Sam.

“You eat too?” Flannel-Stealer Dean asks Castiel.

Castiel looks down at the plate in front of him. “Not really, but Dean always makes me a serving so he can eat a second portion with the excuse of not wasting food.”

“No,” Dean protests. “I make you food so you don’t feel like a weirdo being the only one without a plate.” Castiel smiles and Dean feels a small satisfaction at amusing him.

The bunker’s lights hum as they eat silently. Dean finishes his burger and Castiel pushes his plate over to him. 

“Is there a version of me in your world?” Jack asks Other World Sam and Dean.

They look at each other. “No,” Almost-Sam says slowly. “We killed your counterpart before he was born.”

“You _killed_ him?” Castiel asks, leaning forward.

“Well, he was a threat. He was Lucifer’s child.”

“Does he look like a threat to you?” Castiel asks, pointing at Jack. 

Everyone stares at Jack and Jack pauses in licking ketchup off his finger. He stares back at them, seeming uncomfortable. “It’s alright,” he says.

“No, it’s not—” Castiel starts.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean says, putting a hand on his arm. Castiel glances at him and Dean remembers, painfully, how he himself had once been so determined to kill Jack, had nearly done so on multiple occasions. And locking Jack in the Ma’lak box...he’d feared Castiel would never forgive him for doing something so horrible.

“It does appear that Jack is not the threat we thought he would be,” Almost-Sam says. “Maybe we made a mistake killing Lucifer’s son in our world.” He glances at Flannel-Stealer Dean and Dean realizes his body double has been quiet this whole time.

Not-Dean stares down at his plate, then pushes back his chair. He leaves the room without a word.

“What’s his problem?” Dean asks, watching him leave. 

“The decision to kill Lucifer’s son wasn’t unanimous,” Almost-Sam says. “Our Castiel was very opposed to it.” He looks at Dean and Castiel. “In our world, Dean and Cas don’t have what you two have. I always thought they might one day, but they’re both very stubborn.”

“Sounds familiar,” Sam mutters. Dean glares at him.

“But killing Lucifer’s son...Castiel can’t forgive Dean for it. Not that Dean’s been apologetic. And now that our world and Cas seem to be gone…” Almost-Sam looks at the doorway through which Not-Dean left. “I think Dean regrets how things ended between him and Cas.” He pushes back his chair. “Umm, if you’ll excuse me.” He leaves after his brother.

Dean stares at the table, feeling like a dick for how he’d treated Not-Dean. Not that he didn’t deserve it, but...it’s bad enough imagining losing Castiel forever, but to lose him like that? Well, he doesn’t have to imagine. He’s lost Castiel plenty of times, thankfully never permanently, and it’s been hell every time. He wouldn’t wish that on anyone, not even his rich, douchey self from another world.

“Well…” Jack says. “That got awkward.”

“Yeah.” Sam shifts in his chair. “Sorry you had to hear that, Jack, about yourself in the other world.”

“I’m alive in this universe though,” Jack says. He smiles at them and Castiel nods.

“Right,” Dean says and tries to smile.

* * *

Lying in bed that night, Dean can’t shake what Almost-Sam told them. It scares him, how close he’s come to being in Idiot Dean’s shoes. Maybe he’s a lot more like Idiot Dean than he thought.

Castiel lays pressed up against his back, his arm around him. Dean doesn’t think he’s ever told Castiel how much he loves it that he goes “to sleep” with him despite not sleeping at all. He touches Castiel’s hand. 

“You know I love you, right?” he asks. 

“Of course.” Castiel shifts and Dean rolls over to look in his eyes. “I love you too,” Castiel says. 

“Do you ever wonder...I don’t know. I mean with Jack and all. What if I had—”

“Whatever could have happened, didn’t,” Castiel says. “In this universe, we chose each other. That’s all that matters.” He kisses Dean, then snuggles up next to him and Dean smiles. Another thing he loves about Castiel: he says such sappy things so sincerely that it makes Dean want to say them too.

“I would choose you in every universe,” he says.

* * *

“This will be our first time flying commercial,” Now-Ponytail Sam says, looking at the flight ticket Sam hands him. He tries to look excited. “What an adventure.”

They stand in the drop-off area outside the airport and Dean pulls Ponytail Sam’s suitcase out of the Impala’s trunk. “What the fuck do you have in here?” he asks. 

Ponytail Sam starts to say something about taking care of his hair and Dean cuts him off. “Actually, I don’t care.” He shuts the trunk and everyone stares at each other. 

“Well, thanks for letting us stay the night,” Now-Wearing-A-Sweater Dean says. He looks at Jack. “It was nice to meet you. You too,” he adds, looking at Castiel. Castiel nods.

“Listen,” Sam says. “We’re going to try to get you your world back. You two belong there.”

“We appreciate that,” Ponytail Sam says. He and Sweater Dean grab their luggage and Castiel, Sam, and Jack get back in the Impala. 

Dean hesitates. “Hey, Dean,” he says. His other world self looks back at him. “Cas—my Cas—has put up with a lot of shit from me, forgiven me more times than I can count...Maybe your Cas will too?”

Sweater Dean stares at him for a moment, then nods. He smiles a little and extends his hand. “Thanks, Dean.”

Dean shakes his hand and it doesn’t seem as strange as he would’ve expected. 

He gets into the Impala and watches Other World Sam and Dean head to the airport doors.

“I hate flying,” Sweater Dean says, following Ponytail Sam. “Can’t we rent a car?”

“No, hurry up.” Ponytail Sam lugs his suitcase to the revolving doors. “I want to try to upgrade to first class.”

“I really hate that guy,” Sam says, watching them. Dean shakes his head, smiling despite himself. 

“For the record, Dean,” Castiel says, leaning forward and crossing his arms on the seatback next to Dean. “There was no reason to be jealous.” Dean looks at him through the rearview mirror. “That Dean has nothing on you.”

“Alright! That’s enough of that,” Sam says. Jack laughs and Castiel smiles at Dean. 

Dean smiles back and starts Baby. They pull out of the airport and he glances at Castiel again in the rearview mirror. It’s a nice thought, that he and Castiel are in love in other universes too. He likes to think that’s true in all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I never write short fics so I hope you enjoyed this very silly, very sappy one. (It was nice to write something without angst for once) Leave me a comment to let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!!
> 
> you can find [my tumblr here](https://expectingtofly.tumblr.com/)


End file.
